


Merlin the Evil Overlord and the Pit of Flamey Doom

by kathkin



Series: Merlin the Evil Overlord [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next thing he knew he was hanging upside down in what Merlin called the 'Pit of Flamey Doom'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin the Evil Overlord and the Pit of Flamey Doom

It had taken Arthur rather too long to get his head around the fact that pissing of Merlin was now a thoroughly bad idea. Even after several incidents involving chains and whips he didn’t get it. And even after Lancelot started an argument with him and then vanished inexplicably (he’d asked a few times, but Merlin wasn’t being very forthcoming).

 

One day he’d happened to say that Merlin’s new evil overlord cloak made him look like a complete and utter prat, and then next thing he knew he was hanging upside down and naked in what Merlin called ‘the pit of flamey doom’.

 

“I did say I was sorry!” he called up at Merlin.

 

“Sorry’s not good enough!” said Merlin, and Arthur sank a little further down. “I like my cloak. Nimueh said she liked it!”

 

“Well,” said Arthur. “In case you hadn’t noticed, Nimueh has terrible fashion sense.”

 

That got him a rather violent jerk of the chains, and he was lowered down still further.

 

“I like the way she dresses!” shouted Merlin. “Now, say that you like my cloak.”

 

“Will you let me up if I do?”

 

There was a moment’s consideration. “Maaybe,” said Merlin.

 

“That’s a no, isn’t it?”

 

“Maaybe.”

 

“Then I won’t,” said Arthur.

 

“Fine!” said Merlin, lowering Arthur down a little further. “Pit of flamey doom it is!”

 

“You really should have given it a catchier name,” said Arthur.

 

“Like what?” said Merlin.

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Arthur.

 

“You’re starting to sound like Lancelot,” said Merlin.

 

Lancelot had told Merlin that calling things ‘the chainy shackles of doom’ or ‘the doomful dungeons’ was stupid, right before he disappeared.

 

“Where is Lancelot, exactly?” said Arthur. 

 

“None of your business!” said Merlin. Arthur fell the last few metres rather quickly, and his head hit the bottom with a thump. He looked around as best he could.

 

“Shouldn’t there be some flames here, somewhere?” he called.

 

“Aren’t there any?” said Merlin. “There were earlier, when I tested it. Shall I go and see if I can find out what’s wrong?”

 

“No,” said Arthur. “I’d rather you didn’t.”

 

“Alright, then,” said Merlin. “I suppose I’ll let you up and-” he broke off. “Nimueh!” he said.

 

“What?” said Arthur.

 

“Telepathy,” said Merlin. “Must dash. Back later, Arthur! You’ll be alright down there until then, won’t you?”

 

“No!” Arthur called. “All the blood's rushing to my head! Merlin?”

 

There was no answer.

 

“Merlin!” he called, kicking frantically. The chains jangled, but there still wasn’t any answer. “MERLIN!”


End file.
